Artificial Love
by XxHarry-DracoxX
Summary: I guess the only way to get rid of these girls is to date Malfoy, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!
1. Girls, Pineapples, and a List

**Title: Artificial Love**

**Author: Xx-Harry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Padma, Neville/Luna...**

****Summary: **_I guess the only way to get rid of these girl is to date Malfoy_, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than instead of that fight in _The Half Blood Prince_, Draco would be wrapped up in Harry's arms, crying his little heart out. Every once in a while, Harry would kiss him and hold him closer. But did that happen (though it should have!)? No, it did not. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn one single fucking Knut! How sad is that? :(**

**Warning(s): SLASH! Fem-slash (it's only a possibility), swearing, a drama queen Draco, and a smirking Harry. Lots of Ginny-Bashing, because I hate that ginger! If you love Ginny, I really couldn't care less. It's your thoughts, and Ginny being a bitch is what I think...Deal with it *shrugs shoulders*...**

**Things you should aware of, which is sort of like Warning(s), but I don't give a flying fuck: Some people that died like Sirius, Remus, and Fred are still alive. I'll inform you guys more as I update! **

**A/N: This is my first story, so be nice? Reviews would really be appreciated! You see, when I don't get reviews, I get sad and that's when I abandon the story...yeah...No flames please? Constructive Criticism is encouraged, because I know I need improvements in my writing, and would love some pointers! **

**I AM IN SEARCH OF A BETA! IF YOU KNOW ANY GOOD ONES OR YOU ARE ONE, WILL YOU PLEASE PM ME? THANK YOU VERY MUCH! :D**

**IF SOMEBODY HERE DOES NOT LIKE SLASH, AND ARE JUST HERE TO FLAME, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE! ****The last thing I need is to read comments written by homophobic people...**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_Article/Books/Dreams/Flashbacks...etc, etc..._

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Harry sighed as Ginny fluttered her eyes up at him. It looked like she had something in her eyes. The two were seated on a large chair by the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room. Ginny was sitting in Harry's lap, even though he told her several times that there was another free chair placed in front of him.<p>

"Harry, why don't you ever take off your glasses?" Ginny smiled brightly up at him. Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Ginny should really stop eating spinach.

"I just don't Ginny. Maybe it's because I'll be _half-blind_ without them?"

"But - but you can just do a spell to correct your eye-sight. But since they're hard to learn, you can just buy those _muggle contacts_ thingies." Ginny took off his glasses and gave him another smile.

Harry thought about telling Ginny that she should really take care of her teeth, but he really didn't want to embarrass her. Last time he told her that there was a ketchup stain on her blouse, she had blushed that infamous Weasley red, and ran out of the room as fast as her legs could take her. Two days later, she finally talked to him and apologized. She decided that spending the day with him would show him that she's not a total loser.

Harry already knew Ginny was a _cool girl_. But she just wasn't cool when she had a crush someone. She just scared away the guy. Or maybe Ginny was like this only with Harry, because she usually only had to shake her arse in a guys face so they'd be wrapped around her freckled little finger.

"Ginny, I like my glasses." Harry shifted uncomfortable. Ginny really wasn't as light as she looked.

Ginny shot him a scowling look and Harry answered back to said look, "My dad had the same looking glasses. It's just another reason for me to wear these, Ginny." he took his glasses back from her.

"I need to talk to Hermione and Ron, would you mind if I left, Gin?"

Ginny didn't get the bloody obvious hint and kept on playing with his unruly hair, and said, "I like your hair, Harry. It has this '_I've just been shagged thoroughly_' look to it."

"Nice to know." Harry fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Ginny, will you please get up, so I can get up as well?"

"Oh! S-sure, Harry!" she stuttered, her face turning a light pink. _It actually looks pretty cute_, Harry thought to himself.

When he was just a few feet away from Ginny, he called over his shoulder to the ginger girl, "By the way, there's a bit of spinach in your teeth."

He knew that that was mean thing to say, but he just _couldn't_ resist!

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"So what I do about Ginny?" Harry sighed and flopped lazily down onto his bed. He was in his dorm, with Ron sitting on his own bed while the rest of their dorm mates were out playing Quidditch on the field. They had sent Lavender up to the girl's dorms to tell Hermione to meet them in their room. Now you must be thinking _Is she even allowed? _But this is the thing: Boys are not allowed in the girls dorms, but the girls allowed in the boys dorms. Probably because of that whole _girls are so much smarter and wiser than boys _rubbish.

Ron stared up at the ceiling with a thoughtful expression (which rarely happened). They both sat there in silence for several minutes before Ron finally talked.

"I don't know."

"That was such a smart answer, Ron. I applaud you." sarcasm practically dripped from Harry's voice. Ron sent glaring daggers his way, but the hero merely smirked at his friend.

"Hermione should be here by now-"

_Knock knock knock _

"And there she is!" Ron said. "Come on in, 'Mione!"

Hermione opened the door with her bag on one shoulder and a scowl on her face, "Call me that again, Ronald Billius Weasley, and I will set your eyebrows on fire."

Ron's hand drifted up towards his eyebrows with a look of horror on his face. Harry in the meantime, shoved his clothes off of his bed with a kick of his leg to make room for his bushy haired friend.

"Oh, honestly, Harry!" she frowned at him before asking him a question. "Are they clean?"

"Yeah, except for that red shirt. I wore it for Quidditch practice yesterday."

Hermione took out her wand from the back pocket of her worn-out jeans and pointed it at the pile of clothes. They glowed white for a bit before floating towards Harry's closet and began to hang themselves.

Harry was about to ask what she was going doing with his red shirt before she threw it at Ron's face.

Smirking, Harry moved a bit on his bed to give Hermione more room to be comfortable.

"Bitch." muttering other curses under his breath, Ron got up and threw the shirt in another huge pile of dirty clothes sitting by Harry's bed.

Hermione stared at it.

Half an hour of a smirking Harry, a shaking-her-head-in-disapproval Hermione, and a cursing Ron, they all were now sitting in the middle of the room with their potions homework everywhere. Actually, Hermione's homework was stacked neatly in two piles while Ron and Harry had thrown their's all over the place, not giving them a second thought.

Sitting on the ground while working was something the trio had gotten quiet used to over the years. It had felt very uncomfortable at first, but it was easy enough to adapt to, so they weren't really bothered anymore.

"Hermione?" said girl looked up at the sound of her name.

"Yes, Ron?"

"Can you do my homework for me?"

"No, and shut up, Ron."

"Bu-"

"_Do you value your orange eyebrows, Ronald_?"

Harry was currently stroking his face with his quill -_ what! It was fun to play with_! Anyway, he was stroking the tip of it against his chin when he finally decided to say something other than the following: "Ron, please be quite." or "Hermione, leave him alone." or "Why the eff am I your friend again?".

"Guys," the two looked up at the sound of his voice. "I need to talk to you about something. Can we please put away our work for a while? It's important."

Ron eagerly threw his work over his shoulder and scooted closer to Harry to listen. Hermione, on the other hand, sadly put her quill away and closed her bag after carefully putting away her books and papers.

"Any day now, 'Mione."

After another glare sent from Hermione to Ron, Harry clapped his hands once to gain their attention.

"I need to talk about Ginny."

"Let me guess, you don't like her anymore?" Hermione guessed, and was dead-on like usual.

"Ho-how did you know?"

"_I'm me_."

_Well, _Harry thought,_ that answered **that**._

"Harry, mate," Ron said. "I think you should break up with her."

"We're not even _dating_!" Harry cried out and threw his hands up. "I liked her for about - _what_? - a _month_, and then I got ever her!"

"Yeah, but in her mind, Harry, you guys _are_ dating." Hermione said calmly. The raven haired teen stared at the floor for who knows how long.

"How am I supposed to break up with her?" the hero's voice was quiet and full of nervousness.

**~ : ~ Ron's Point of View ~ : ~**

Ron stared at his best mate. He knew Ginny. She was his sister. He remember the first three years Ginny spent with Harry. During her fourth year, she had begun to change - _drastically_. Everyday, he would notice small changes in her. First it was the slightly tighter shirt, then it was the one inch heels (which later on became four), and he noticed how she began to flirt with everything that had legs. He knew that that every day that passed, Ginny would begin to become more and more of a - well - _slut_.

The eighteen year old knew Ginny was far from innocent, and opened her legs for anything that at least lived and breathed. He knew that Ginny worshiped _everything Harry. _He knew Ginny was starting to become a gold-digger. He knew Ginny was self-centered, and unreasonable. _He knew she wasn't his little baby sister anymore_.

"Tonight." Ron said. "Harry, you are going to break up with my sister tonight, and in the Great Hall."

"Ron, that's a horrible idea!" Harry agreed with Hermione with a nod.

"I don't care, guys. She deserves it! She truly does! I guess she just needs to learn that not everything will go her way. Even if she flutters her eyelashes and smiles sweetly. I'm getting so sick of it, and so is the rest of my family."

Harry stared at his best mate of almost a decade.

"Okay." Harry let it out.

After another long moment of silence, Hermione got up to leave.

"I need to meet up with someone." she said. Her cheeks were a delicate shade of pink, and her eyes were sparkling with excitement and nervousness.

"Is it a date?" Ron grinned at her when her face went even pinker. Hermione nodded a bit at the ginger, before turning to Harry.

"And to get rid of the other girls out to get you, Harry, I suggest you get a powerful, intelligent, rich, partner."

"What?" the two boys said in unison.

"Oh - _ugh_ - Ron, you do realize Ginny isn't the only girl out there that wants to get into Harry's pants? And his Gringotts vault?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"No buts!" she said firmly and reached for the door knob before looking at the hero. "Harry, just get a boyfriend!"

"Boyfriend?" Ron asked with furrowed brows.

"Harry's as gay as a pineapple, Ronald, _as gay as a pineapple_."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"I loved your idea, Ron." Harry grumbled and softly rubbed his sore and aching cheek.

"I'm sorry, mate, I really am! I didn't know she would act in such a manner!" Ron had been apologizing to Harry for the past fifteen minutes.

Hermione was smirking a little as they walked back to the common room. She took out her wand, pointed it as the savior's bright red cheek and muttered a healing spell.

"You might want to get that checked out by Madame Pomphrey." she said, still wearing that oh-so-Slytherin smirk. She was pointing at Harry's ears. But Harry only wondered where she got that smirk from.

"It's okay," he replied. "I once got that hex from Malfoy. It'll wear off in a few hours."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." a small mumble came from Ron again.

"Mate," Harry turned to face the ginger teen. "It's okay! It's really okay."

"I just never knew Ginny knew such horrible hexes! I also never knew she had such a hard slap!"

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

That night, Harry lay in bed thinking. Hard. The hex had worn off, just like he had said. But the green eyed teen was thinking of what Hermione had said.

_"I suggest you get a powerful, intelligent, rich, partner."_

_She was right_, he knew. Ginny wasn't the only girl out there for his money. There was Lavender, Romilda, Rose, Cho, Marissa, Patricia, Lora, etc, etc. The majority of the girls were from Ravenclaw and the least in numbers were from Slytherin (obviously).

And now that Hermione and Ron knew he was as gay as a _pineapple_, as Hermione put it, he didn't have to hide any secrets from them anymore. He didn't have to explain why he would he would sometimes glance as the guys as they changed. Or many, many, _many_ other things.

Harry quickly _accio_-ed a piece of parchment and a quill with an ink bottle and sat down on his bed. His curtain were drawn so no one would see what he was doing.

"_Lumos!_"

_So what guy at Hogwarts is powerful? _Harry thought. Finally he came up with a list: _Tim Waters (7th year Gryffindor), Gabe Gonzalez (8th year Ravenclaw), Tyler Winters (8th year Hufflepuff), Zeke Wright (8th year Ravenclaw), Theodore Nott (8th year, Slytherin), Blaise Zabini (8th year Slytherin), Taylor Richardson (7th year Gryffindor), Corey Walker (7th year Ravenclaw) , and Alex Coles (8th year Hufflepuff)._

After another hour of frustration, Harry began to narrow down his list and finally came up with the top 5 males. He also added one negative thing to each name so he would keep that in mind more often.

_- Tim Water - a year younger, comes from an old and powerful pureblood family, but is known to cheat too often_

_- Theodore Nott - same age as mine, comes from a powerful and wealthy pureblood family, doesn't commit himself to a relationship_

_- Blaise Zabini - same age, belongs to a powerful and very wealthy pureblood family, and seems very trustworthy for a Slytherin (most of the times, at least)_

_- Taylor Richardson - same age, muggleborn, but very smart and has an above average level of magic, but seems a little to uptight_

_- Alex Coles - same age, comes from a strong half-blood family with a slightly above average amount of money, has average grades but best at Transfiguration, but he seems very shy_

Harry stared at his list. Seems to him that Blaise Zabini would be the best choice... tomorrow, he would start with Zabini.

* * *

><p><strong>Tell me what you think? Sorry for any mistakes, because this is unbeta-ed! REVIEW PLEASE? If I don't get reviews, I tend to stop updating, so yeah...I don't care if I sound needy...lol...Once again, REVIEW!<strong>


	2. Slaps, Shrieks, and a Kiss

**Title: Artificial Love**

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Padma, Neville/Luna...**

****Summary: **_I guess the only way to get rid of these girls is to date Malfoy_, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than instead of that fight in _The Half Blood Prince_, Draco would be wrapped up in Harry's arms, crying his little heart out. Every once in a while, Harry would kiss him and hold him closer. But did that happen (though it should have!)? No, it did not. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn one single fucking Knut! How sad is that? :(**

**Warning(s): SLASH! Fem-slash (it's only a possibility), swearing, a drama queen Draco, and a smirking Harry. Lots of Ginny-Bashing, because I hate that ginger! If you love Ginny, I really couldn't care less. It's your thoughts, and Ginny being a bitch is what I think...Deal with it *shrugs shoulders*...**

**Things you should aware of, which is sort of like Warning(s), but I don't give a flying fuck: Some people that died like Sirius, Remus, and Fred are still alive. I'll inform you guys more as I update!**

**A/N: None...really...**

**IF SOMEBODY HERE DOES NOT LIKE SLASH, AND ARE JUST HERE TO FLAME, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE! ****The last thing I need is to read comments written by homophobic people...**

**I am NO LONGER in search of a Beta, because I have found THE most amazing Beta EVER! **

**Her pen name here on is...*insert drum roll here*... Chickiegirl433!**

**I thank her for going over my story and making it much better! She's really amazing!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_Article/Books/Dreams/Flashbacks...etc, etc..._

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong>~ : ~ Hermione's point of view ~ : ~<strong>

The Gryffindor girl quickly made her way towards her Potions class. It was the first class they had that Monday morning, and to make it worse, it was double Potions.

'No doubt Harry's thinking of hanging himself right now,' she thought and she quickened her pace. Most of the people around her were slowly dragging themselves to class with sleepy and angry facial expressions.

Hermione was always fifteen minutes early to class, to impress the teachers. Even if it was Snape.

"Hermione!" she ignored the voice and continued her fast-walking.

"Hey! Herm - Hermione! Wait up!" Finally stopping, she whipped around with her hands on her hips.

"Yes, Ronald?"

"...I said wait up..."

"That's it?"

"Well, um, yes."  
>Hermione started to walk away again, ignoring his calls. A few seconds later, she felt him jogging beside her to keep up with her quick pace.<p>

"Will you stop for a second?" Ron cried and grabbed her arm to stop her. Hermione gave in and slowed down.

"So, what's up, Ron?" she asked with a big sigh, tightening her grip on the strap of her book bag.

"Guess what Harry's up to?" when she didn't answer, he continued. "He's gonna ask out that Slytherin - uh, what was his name again? - oh yeah! Blaise Zabini!"  
>Suddenly stopping in her tracks, she faced Ron. "You mean...8th year, Blaise Zabini? Italian? Tall? Dark?"<br>Every time, Ron nodded gingerly.

"YOU MEAN BLAISE ZABINI, DRACO MALFOY'S BEST MATE?" she shrieked, looking like she was about to burst into tears any second. Ron stared at her with wide eyes, as did many other students in the corridor.

"H-Hermione?" the Weasley waved his hand slowly over said girl's horrified expression. "You okay?"

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"Where the fuck is he?" Harry scanned the empty Potions class, excluding a few students and himself of course. He had come half an hour early to the class - for the first time in almost 8 years. The hero wanted to talk to the Italian alone since he was usually surrounded by his fellow Slytherins, and Harry surrounded by his fellow Gryffindor friends.

"He's usually here early. Where could he-"

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!" at the loud, ear-shattering scream, Harry jumped two feet in the air and turned to face a red-faced Hermione.

"Hermione? Are you okay? You look so mad! What'd Ron do?" Harry smirked at the last question while Ron shot him a furious glare.

"I didn't do anything, Harry, you did something." Ron copied Harry's Slytherin smirk, though he knew it wasn't as perfect as Harry's. It scared the Weasley to know that his closest friend was almost put in the house of snakes.

"What? What'd I do wrong?" Harry cried and looked at the angry teenage girl.

"Harry," her voice was low and dangerous. "If you ask out Blaise Zabini, then I will slit your throat and -"  
>Harry cut her off, "You like Zabini?"<p>

"Maybe." she answered the same time Ron answered "Duh, Harry!"

"So that's who you had a date with yesterday!" Harry thought back to yesterday when Hermione had left with a flaming hot face and came back with slightly pink-ish cheeks, and a big smile on her lips. He could faintly hear her telling him how great her 'date' went with some guy. Harry was happy for her, and not really upset. Sure he was a little miffed that his plans were ruined, but his friend's happiness always came before his.

"I'm sorry, Harry." Her voice was now different and she was looking at him with sad eyes. "I didn't mean to ruin your plan. I know it must get annoying with all the girls and Ginny waving her arse in front of your face..."

"Ew," the two heard Ron mumble.

"Weren't there any other guys that you thought of?"

"Well, yes," Harry took out the parchment he wrote the list on last night. "There's four other, but I don't think they would be as perfect as Blaise."

"Not even Malfoy?" Ron suddenly asked.

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

'I guess the only way to get rid of these girls is to date Malfoy,' Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh. He felt the Slytherin shift uncomfortably in his seat beside him. When the blond looked at Harry with angry silver eyes, Harry winked at him with his own green ones and brushed their hands together lightly.

"What the fuck do you want, Potter?" Draco turned to face the raven haired boy. Harry stared at him with a smile on his face.

"You." He answered and smiled wider when Draco's cheeks turned a bright pink.

"What did you say, Potter?"

"I said I want you." Harry repeated and brushed some of Draco's hair out of his face. 'Hmm, Malfoy has silky hair. Quite girlishly silky actually,' Harry thought and hid his smirk behind his grin.

"Whatever, scarhead, just don't... don't touch me again."

"Why? I like touching you."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**_Charms class_**

"Will you go out with me, Draco?"

"No, Potter!"

"Please?"

"Get lost! I'm not interested."

"But why won't you date me, Dray?"

"Because I hate you. _AND DON'T CALL ME DRAY, YOU PRICK_!"

_SMACK!_

"That hurt..."

"Bloody hell..."

"Tell me, Dray, are you a virgin?"

"_No._"

"I don't believe you!"

"Look, you know _what_? Leave me alone! I said it during potions - wait, did you accidently drink some sort of potion? Is that why you are acting this way?"

"Give me a kiss."

"Potter, you little shit..."

"Call me _Harr_y."

"_Ew_."

"Hm..doesn't matter, 'cause you'll be _screaming_ my name soon enough."

"W-what?"

"Nothin'."

**_Care of Magical Creatures class_**

"Hey, Dray, would you like to take a ride?"

"I know what you mean, you dunderhead."

"You didn't answer my question."

_SLAP!_

"Is that answer enough for you?"

"Ow..."

"Now bugger off, before I hex you into oblivion!"

"Fine..."

_**Lunch**_

"What in the fucking name of Merlin are you doing here at the Slytherin table, buttface?"

"Buttface?"

"Yeah! You got a problem with that?"

"Nah."

"Nah?"

"Nah."

"Um...I don't know how to reply to that..."

"How about you get on your knees under the table and -"

_THWACK!_

"_I WOULD NEVER!_"

"Why're you blushing, then?"

"I'm not blushing."

"Awww, you're so cute, Draco!"

_BAM!_

"Potter, I advise you to leave my housemates and I alone if you'd like to live."

"See you during Herbology, then!"

"Someone - _please_! Kill me now!"

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**_Herbology class_**

"Draco, put down your wand, I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Yes, but you creep me out, you fucker."

"Yes, Draco, I indeed do fuck. And I've always wanted to fuck yo-"

"_DON'T SAY IT_!"

"Merlin, Dray! That was such a girly shriek!"

"I do not shriek! I scream -_ like a man_!"

"You're a man?"

"Yes, Potter!"

"Then prove it."

"How?"

"Pull down your pants. Actually, let me do the honours-"

_POW!_

"_Leave...**now**..._"

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

Harry sat there in the infirmary with Madame Pomphrey shaking her head at him in disapproval. He knew Ginny had a hard slap, but Draco's was about ten times worse. His left cheek was badly bruised and had a bleeding cut.

"Honestly, Harry!" Harry turned towards the door to see Hermione walking in. "Could you be even more of an idiot? Why did  
>you keep on bothering Malfoy?"<p>

"Why do you care?"

"Harry," she said calmly and sat by the edge of the bed. "Malfoy is Blaise's best friend, so Malfoy is bound to tell Blaise what you've been up to. And I am your friend, so then Blaise will think I am just as weird as you and will never talk to me again. Use your brain, Harry James Potter!"

"Wha...?"

"Just - just stop messing with Draco okay? Stop hitting on him, and stop saying inappropriate things!"

"Then what the hell am I supposed to do, Hermione?" Harry grumbled and laid down. He stared at the white ceiling for a long time and listened to the clock tick. It was annoying.

"How about you tell Malfoy what's going on. I'm sure he would want to know. And I'm also pretty sure that he would say yes."

"How? I know it's obvious that he's gay and everything, but he still hates my guts."

"He'll say yes. Why? Because Malfoy is a Malfoy, and a Malfoy gets nothing less than the best. Harry, you are the best. And plus, seems to me that Draco Malfoy himself is also having the same trouble you are. Just like you have Ginny trying to get in your pants, Malfoy has Pansy Parkinson. There are tons of other girls in the school that would like to be with Malfoy for his money and his looks and to be part of his family name."

"But still, he won't agree to this."

"Harry, I once overheard Malfoy Sr. talking to his son about finding a partner. A worthy partner. And so far, you are the best candidate. Lucius Malfoy himself said that you would make a great boyfriend."

"Wait...he knows his son is gay? And he's okay with that?"

"Being gay in the Wizarding World is perfectly normal, Harry."

"I know that."

"It's normal to marry the same gender as you."

"I know that, too. But don't the Malfoy's need an heir? How can a man get pregnant?"

"They don't." The Gryffindor girl said and made herself more comfortable. "It's something called adoption, Harry. They just adopt a new born baby from somewhere and keep it as their own."

"The Malfoy's adopt? But I thought every Malfoy needed to have the Malfoy blood." He furrowed his brows. But really, Harry had heard Malfoy say several times that he would never allow someone into his family without the Malfoy blood running in their veins.

"Harry, _look_, if you ever wanted me to become part of your family, like your sister, then you would just have to do - okay, so that's too complicated to explain. How about I tell you another way?"

When Harry nodded, she proceeded to do so.

"Babies can be born from potions."

"...bloody fuck..."

"Yes, I know, sounds disturbing. But the thing is, if you both - _erm_ - ask Snape... He knows how to explain better than I do."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"Draco?"

"Draco?"

"It's important...God dammit! Listen to me, you stupid little blond!"

"You're not welcome here, scarhead, so please, for Merlin's sake, leave me alone."

"I need to explain my behavior towards you from yesterday."

"...I'm listening."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

_Here I am_, Harry thought and sighed. He was beyond nervous and felt like his heart was going to explode any second. It was a week after he had told Draco what his flirting was all about. Just like Hermione said, Draco agreed gingerly and soon told Harry why he had said yes. Once again, the smart bookworm was right about that too.

"Relax, Harry." Draco walked in from the bathroom and sat down beside Harry on the bed. They were both sitting in Draco's room.

_Lucky bastard_, the teen hero grumbled in his mind. Apparently, Malfoy had his own room. No dorm mates. Privacy. Sweet, _sweet_ privacy.

The room was much bigger than his dorm, and was decorated with silver and green furniture. Draco said that his mother had decorated the room for him and most of the stuff came from France, his favourite vacation spot.

"Hey, um, Draco? I need to ask you something."

"And what's that?"

These past few days, Harry had been thinking that if they wanted their 'relationship' to seem real, then they would have to be comfortable with one another.

"I think we should be more comfortable with one another." his voice was unusually quiet and his cheeks were like two bright flames from the blushing. Draco's cheeks were the same.

"Yeah...I've been thinking the same things quite often too." the Slytherin said awkwardly. Suddenly, he got up and pulled Harry along with him.

"W-what?"

"Are you...a...um...uh..._t-top_?"

"I KNEW IT! YOU'RE A VIRGIN!" Harry suddenly shouted and threw his hands up in victory.

"That didn't answer my question."

"Oh - _uh_ - yeah...I guess I would be a top. You seem like a bottom."

"I probably am."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

_**Twelve minutes later**_

"So whenever someone gets too close to you, I put my arm around your waist like this?"

"Exactly. And maybe seem a little angry too. You know, possessive."

"Like this?"

"Perfect."

_**Five minutes later**_

"When we think nobody is looking, even though we know they are, I kiss your neck. Got it, Draco?"

"Ah - _AH_! No licking and biting, Po-Harry! It bloody hurts."

"Your _mini-you_ doesn't seem to think so. Actually, it seems like-"

"Don't look!"

"Why?"

_SLAP!_

"That's why!"

**_Twenty minutes later_**

"Now, the next thing is small kisses."

"On the lips?"

"Anywhere. We already went over the neck, but you need to kiss my cheeks, forehead or nose sometimes."

"What about your lips? Don't you wanna try that out first?"

...

"_Stop looking at me like that!_"

"Fine. But just a quick and small peck. Am I clear?"

"Crystal."

"Tilt your head slightly more, Po-Harry."

"Li-like this?"

"Ah, yes..._mm...mmmm...mhmm..._"

"_Mmmm_."

"_POTTER_! Stop trying to kiss me again. And that wasn't a 'quick peck' that's called _snogging me_!"

"Don't act like you didn't enjoy it, Dray."

"Don't call me that."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

Harry watched Draco out of the corner of his eye. After two hours of practicing, the blond had finally called it a day and had waited for Harry to leave. The Gryffindor refused stubbornly, saying he didn't have anywhere else to go and decided to stay here for a while.

"What are you doing?"

"Potions homework, what else does it look like, Harry? It's due Monday you know, in three days."

"Yes Draco, I do know."

The raven haired teen couldn't help but notice how Draco's hair looked in the light from the candle on his desk. It made his hair look more gold than white blond. His face didn't look pale either, and his eyes - oh his eyes! They looked darker and were concentrating on the parchment he was writing on. But Harry saw something else in his eyes. Something...lust?

"Draco." He said quietly and walked up to the blond. Apparently, he didn't notice and continued to write. Pushing the sheets and books away with one hand, Harry grabbed the pale boy's chin and forced him to look up.

"You look beautiful in this light." He didn't know what made him say that. Brushing his thumb over the fair cheek, he leaned down a bit and stared at the full, pale, pink coloured lips before rubbing his thumb over the bottom lip. He felt the blond slowly rise from his chair till he was standing.

In the utter silence, their lips met in a sweet, closed mouth kiss.

Harry pulled back and gazed into those dark grey eyes. "I think dating you might not be so bad."

Not replying, the blond stepped around the desk and started to push Harry back. Feeling the back of his knees hitting wood, Harry toppled backwards, with the blond on top of him. Soon enough, the lips were back on his and kissing him lightly. Slowly, the kisses grew harder and longer. Skillfully switching positions, Harry leaned down and started to kiss the smooth neck. He felt Draco's fingers burying themselves deep in his hair and pulling them. Hissing, he bit the skin, breaking through it and tasting blood.

"Potter!"

"Shhh." Harry covered Draco's mouth with his own and kissed him passionately. He let his tongue slip from his mouth and lightly licked Draco's lips to ask for permission to enter. When the mouth opened, Harry didn't hesitate and slipped his tongue into Draco's mouth. He tasted every corner of the hot mouth, and he loved every second of it.

One of Draco's hands had left his hair and made its way down to the hem of his shirt. The feeling of icy air on his back made him hiss once again and he pulled back slightly. Their faces were only a few inches apart, and both their eyes were closed.

Draco's hot breath made Harry's member harden more and -

"We should stop." The blond whispered and pushed Harry off of him.

The Boy Who Lived didn't answer and kept on looking at the other teen with flushed cheeks.

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"So this is it." Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand tightly. He squeezed back and hesitantly dropped a kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Yeah." Harry said. "You ready?"

"As much as I'll ever be." Draco confirmed.

Together, they stepped into their full Potions classroom holding hands and blushing.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys liked this chapter!<strong>

**Once again, a huge thanks to my beta, chickie434! **

***grins* **

**Of course, a thank you towards all my reviews: **

_Red Snow Hands_  
><em>Deanna Potter<em>  
><em>A Hufflepuff Does It Better,<em>  
><em>Daniella Raschilla,<em>  
><em>Chocolate Roze,<em>

_ Ms. Not So Perfect,_  
><em>AwesomeSauceHufflepuffGirl,<em>  
><em>Sucubei,<em>  
><em>Surrounded By Idiots,<em>  
><em>this epic bitch,<em>

_GaYhUsBaNdZzWiFfEyY **(I like your name ;P),**_  
><em>Bleiu,<em>  
><em>CHICKIE434, <strong>(You are epic!) <strong>_  
><em>XForeverXXBrokenX,<em>  
><em>Harry's Girl 123,<em>  
><em>anonymous reviewer, <em>  
><em>and Drarry fangirl.<em>

**I LOVE YOU ALL! **

**REVIEW! Thanks *smiles***


	3. Angry Gingers, Blaise, and a Letter

**Title: Artificial Love**

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Padma, Neville/Luna...**

****Summary: **_I guess the only way to get rid of these girls is to date Malfoy_, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than instead of that fight in _The Half Blood Prince_, Draco would be wrapped up in Harry's arms, crying his little heart out. Every once in a while, Harry would kiss him and hold him closer. But did that happen (though it should have!)? No, it did not. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn one single fucking Knut! How sad is that? :(**

**Warning(s): SLASH! Fem-slash (it's only a possibility), swearing, a drama queen Draco, and a smirking Harry. Lots of Ginny-Bashing, because I hate that ginger! If you love Ginny, I really couldn't care less. It's your thoughts, and Ginny being a bitch is what I think...Deal with it *shrugs shoulders*...**

**Things you should aware of, which is sort of like Warning(s), but I don't give a flying fuck: Some people that died like Sirius, Remus, and Fred are still alive. I'll inform you guys more as I update!**

**IF SOMEBODY HERE DOES NOT LIKE SLASH, AND ARE JUST HERE TO FLAME, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO LEAVE! ****The last thing I need is to read comments written by homophobic people...**

**I would like to thank my Beta Reader (even thought I've done it so many times already)**

**Sooo..THANK YOU CHICKIE434!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_Article/Books/Dreams/Flashbacks...etc, etc..._

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><span>AN: Okay, so in this chapter, we change the point of view a few times, and we get to see what the two lover boys dream of at night, and some Blaise/Hermione! ****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>ENJOY AND REVIEW!<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>Previously<strong>

_"So this is it." Harry felt Draco squeeze his hand tightly. He squeezed back and hesitantly dropped a kiss on Draco's cheek._

_"Yeah," Harry said. "You ready?"_

_"As much as I'll ever be," Draco confirmed._

_Together, they stepped into their full Potions classroom holding hands and blushing._

* * *

><p><strong>~ : ~ Harry's Point of View ~ : ~<strong>

"Bloody hell..." The first to talk was Seamus Finnegan, one of Harry's close friends and dorm mate. His face had gone completely pale, his eyes were open wide, and he looked like he was about to fall from his chair.

_BANG!_

He did.

"Harry?"

"_Fuck_..."

"Merlin, Harry!"

"D-Draco? Why are you _HOLDING HANDS WITH POTTER_? I THOUGHT YOU _LOVED ME_!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson. She was crying openly, with mascara running down her face. She quickly got up from her seat and started to thump her fists against Draco's chest.

"I know this -_ this must be some sort of SICK JOKE_!" She screamed like a banshee a few times and clutched at the front of Draco's robes. "_P-please_, Draco..._Tell me_ this a jo-joke!"

Harry decided he should step in. Growling, he wound his arm around Draco's slim waist and pulled him tightly against himself.

"Get. Your. _Fucking_. Hands. _Off_. My. _Boyfriend_," the hero threatened, and he started to pull out his wand with his free hand. He then pointed it straight at her throat.

"Shut up, Potter!" she screamed and tried to hit him, but froze when Draco spoke directly towards her.

"_Pansy_," he said her name with disgust, much to Harry's amusement. "If you hit Harry, I will slam you against the wall so hard and bash your head against it. Don't you dare hurt him."

_THUD!_

She hit the floor.

"No way. This is NOT happening!"

"_B-but...no...no...g-gay?...wha..._?"

_THUD!_

Another kid fell.

"YES! YES! I _KNEW_ IT!" Seamus suddenly cried and jumped up. He was grinning like a madman, and walked towards the front of the class with a little jump in his walk. Dean Thomas, Harry's other friend and dorm mate, quickly shot up and joined the Irishman.

"Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Lavender Brown, and Parvati Patel, please drop your lovely Galleons in this bag." Seamus' grin vanished and was replaced by a smirk. He was holding up an open small pouch that was empty.

"I'll give the money to you later. I don't have any on me right now," Harry heard Blaise grumble. The other teens whose names were called were now reaching into their robe pockets and pulling out five Galleons.

"What's going on?" Draco asked with furrowed brows.

"Betting," Dean simply answered.

"On us?" Harry raised his eyebrows as he asked. Dean nodded with a smirk and looked down at Pansy. The pug faced girl was on the floor in a mess and clutching on to Draco's trouser leg like her life depended on it.

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"Harry, please don't!" Ginny burst into Harry's room. The door slammed hard against the wall, and Harry was positive the room shook.

"Don't what?" he asked with a raised brow. He took in her messy appearance. Her red hair was in knots and looked like a tornado had just gone through it. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and the mascara running down her cheeks didn't make her look any better. She was half-dressed, only wearing her bra and underwear.

"Ginny!" Ron yelled and quickly got up. He grabbed his shirt from the floor and tried to cover up his sister. She screamed and threw the shirt away.

"Please, Harry! Tell me that it isn't true!" she shrieked and ran to said teen's bed. She grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him closer. "I know this must be a lie! I-It's a ru-rumor right?_ RIGHT?_" she screamed in Harry's face.

"Uh...Ginny...I'd appreciate it if you didn't spit on my face." Harry said quietly and cringed when she let loose a loud wail. The brown eyed girl buried her face in his neck and continued to cry like she was still a little child.  
>Harry felt bad for her. Almost.<p>

"Gin, get _off_ of him! He doesn't like you." Ron sounded angry and beyond pissed. "Get the fuck off of him. And put on some bloody clothes! Were you running around like that the whole day?"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP _SHUT UP_!" she screamed and whipped around to face her brother.

"Ginny," Harry mumbled and tried to make her calm down. But both siblings were angry and were screaming at each other.

"Why do you care? GO CRAWL IN A HOLE AND DIE!" Ginny stood up and pushed her brother, but Ron didn't budge. Both their faces were now the infamous Weasley red.

"Ginerva Weasley_,_" Ron's voice was trembling as he tried to stay calm. "I want you to go to your room and stay there. I will take you there, and you can expect a Howler from mum tonight at dinner."

"_NO NO NO NO! SHUT UP, RON! THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU-_"

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" Ron shouted, losing it just like his younger sister. "YOU NEED TO LEARN THAT NOT EVERYTHING CAN GO YOUR WAY! YOU CAN'T EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE GIVEN TO YOU IF YOU SNAP YOUR BLOODY FUCKING FINGERS!"

And so the fight went on for hours and hours till Ron harshly took his sister's hand and took her to Dumbledore's office. Harry thought he was gonna ask if he could call in their parents.

"Well," Dean and Seamus said in unison. "That was amusing."

"Agreed."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**(Dream)**

_Draco moaned and circled his arms around my neck, trying to deepen the kiss. I pulled him closer till our chests were touching, but that wasn't enough. Slamming him against the wall and releasing him from the kiss, I wrapped my hand around the back of his knee and pulled it over my hip._

_"Harry!" the blond gasped and I took the opportunity to kiss him once again. Our tongues battled for a couple of minutes before I won._

_"Bed. Now," Draco ordered and I carried him all the way over to his king sized bed. When I dove in for another kiss, he turned his head so my lips connected with his left cheek instead._

_"Wh-"_

_"Mmmm." Draco flipped us both over till he was was straddling and kissing me. His lips trailed down, leaving a trail of burning fire. As he moved down, kissing, he unbuttoned my shirt till he finally reached my jeans. Skillfully unbuckling my belt, he unbuttoned the button on my jeans and unzipped the fly. Next thing I knew, my trousers were thrown across the room and landed with a soft thud somewhere._

_"D-Draco?" I asked. The blond was staring at my mini-me with a slight flush on his cheeks. Hesitantly, he leaned down and closed his eyes. He kissed the tip of it, making me chuckle. His pink tongue touched the tip and then he licked the head._

_Closing my eyes in pleasure, I threw my head back and groaned when I felt his hand wrap itself around my crotch._

_The next few minutes were full of moaning, panting, groaning and kisses._  
><em>But when that wet, hot mouth took me in his -<em>

"Harry!" someone shook the raven haired teen's shoulder roughly and called his name. "Harry! Mate, wake up!"

Slowly, Harry opened his eyes a little and glared at Ron.

_Bloody little fucke_r...

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**~ : ~ Draco's Point of View ~ : ~**

**(Dream)**

_"DRACO!" Harry screamed my name at the top of his lungs and came into my mouth. At first, I was tempted to spit out all of the cum, but instead I swallowed every drop of it. It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be, but it's wasn't good either. Licking my lips, I kissed the tip of him like I had started out and made my way up Harry by kissing every inch of him._

_"How was that?"_

_"Bloody...fantastic..." he panted and pulled me down by my hair to give me a passionate kiss. "You're a fucking pro at this, Draco."_

_I felt my cheeks grow hot and I knew I was blushing. Ignoring the way Harry stared at me, I rested my head on his chest and smiled when he wrapped his arms around my waist._

_"This was fun."_

_"I know."_

_"We should do it again, Harry. Really, we should."_

_"Yes, yes we should. And maybe next time I'll be the one giving you a blowjob. Maybe."_

_"Maybe?"_

_"Maybe."_

_"I think I'm starting to like you, you know?"_

_"Really now? But what if it's only the sex you like?"_

_"Trust me, that's a big part of it. But there's also something else about you." Harry smiled down at me brightly. I noticed he had a dimple. Grinning, I poked at it playfully and earned a sharp slap on the arse. We stared at each other for who knows how long before Harry finally squeezed my arse and changed our positions till I was lying underneath him._

_"How about I just give you a blowjob, now, huh?" Harry gave me a kiss before he started to lower himself._

_"That would be great," I laughed and bit my lip when -_

"Draco!"

"UGH!" the blond cried when someone dropped cold water on his face.

"Get up sleepy head!" Blaise grinned down at him with his wand twirling in between his fingers.

_Bloody little fucker_...

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**~ : ~ Hermione's point of view ~ : ~**

She lay there in bed biting her lip to stop it from breaking into a goofy smile. Today's afternoon was the best moment of her life. He _kissed_ her! _Twice!_

**(Flashback)**

_As soon as I finished eating my slice of pie and and drinking my pumpkin juice, I got up and started to leave without Ron or Harry. Harry looked up at me with furrowed brows. Ron was too busy stuffing his face with his own cherry pie._

_"Where are you going, Hermione?" Harry asked me with raised eyebrows. I shook my head to say 'nothing' and continued to walk away._

_"Seriously, Hermione!" he called and I stopped, turning back to face him. "Where in the name of Merlin are you going? You, Ron and I usually go together."_

_"Library," I answered with a slight shrug. "I think I need to do some extra research for that Herbology-"_

_"That?" he interrupted me, much my annoyance. "Then never mind. You can go on ahead."_

_I couldn't fight back the smile and laughed. Giving Harry a quick wave and rolling my eyes towards Ron (which made Harry grin and laugh as well), I left._

**_Five minutes later in the Library_**

_"Hmm." I wandered through the library, not really looking for the books I needed. Well, actually, you see...I lied to Harry. I was already done with our assignment, and just needed some alone time. The Hogwarts' library was the best place because no one ever really came here! They only came here when exams were near._

_I was thinking about him. Blaise Zabini._

_I remembered Potions class when Harry and Malfoy came walking in together while holding hands. I remembered talking to him about what he thought of the whole Harry and Malfoy stuff, but he had just shrugged it off. He said he knew that it was gonna happen somehow. He just never knew it would happen so early._

_We had talked quietly for quite some time, until Professor Snape had made his way into the classroom. I remembered quite vividly when Blaise had pulled me aside after class and had kissed my cheek, saying:_

_"You're pretty cool, you know that, Granger?"_

_He had walked away, but not before sending me a wink._

_I sighed, replaying the sweet memory in my mind._

_"Psst! Granger!"_

_"W-what?" I cried as someone pulled me close to them. I was face to face with their chest, since I was so short._

_Looking up, I saw that it was none other than the handsome Italian himself._

_"I want something."_

_"And w-what would that b-be?"_

_"This."_

_Warm lips pressed against mine. But just as quickly as they came, they left. And so did the dark skinned teen. I watched him leave, with a small smile playing on my lips. Bringing my fingertips up to my tingling lips, I blushed and looked down at my feet._

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**~ : ~ Draco's Point of View ~ : ~**

Draco stared at the piece of parchment placed in front of him. Harry was lounging on his bed with his ankles crossed, and his hands folded up behind his head.

"What do I write?" the blond asked the raven.

"I don't know."

"You're _so_ much help."

"Don't be smart with me."

"Whatever."

"I hate it when you say whatever!"

"I hate it when you say that you hate it when I whatever!"

"Shut up, Draco."

"And not only do I hate it when you say that you hate it when I say whatever, but I also hate it when you tell me to shut up!"

"...Write the _damn_ letter..."

"But I don't _know_ what to write! What'll he say and do when I tell him!"

"Hopefully have a heart attack and just _die_."

_SLAP!_

Draco growled low in his throat and turned so he wouldn't have to see the teen hero's face. Dipping his quill in the ink bottle, he began to write.

_Dear father,_  
><em>I'm shagging Harry Potter.<em>  
><em>Your son, Draco<em>

"Nice."

"Like you could do any better, Po-Harry!"

"No...you know what? I can't. So let's just send _this_!"

"NO, POTTER!_ NOOOO_!"

And so Hedwig, Harry's pet snow owl, flew away with that tiny letter tied to her leg.

_SLAP!_

* * *

><p><strong><span>HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER<span>! **

**Oh by the way, did anyone find the first clue to Pottermore? I didn't *sniff*...**

**REVIEWS PLEASE? Just press that little button! I'll hand out free Drarry shirts then! :)**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**I'd like to thank the following people for reviewing (AND SORRY IF I FORGOT SOMEONE!):**

hyper active pixie

sagdgsdag

xXNovemberRainXx **(You make me blush with your compliments. hehe)**

this epic bitch

**Ms. Not So Perfect **

**Chocolate Roze **

**Daniella Raschilla **

**A Hufflepuff Does It Better **

**Red Snow Hands (Did anyone _else_ notice that in BOTH chapters, the four people in bold all reviewed in the same order? lol) **

Alice Madness Returns

GaYhUsBaNdZzWiFfEyY

chocolaTTelover

Deanna Potter

**ONCE AGAIN, SORRY IF I FORGOT TO MENTION SOMEONE! **

**REVIEWS PLEASE? **


	4. Malfoys, Hogsmeade, and a Patil

**Title: Artificial Love**

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Padma, Neville/Luna...**

**Summary: **_**I guess the only way to get rid of these girls is to date Malfoy**_**, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than instead of that fight in **_**The Half Blood Prince**_**, Draco would be wrapped up in Harry's arms, crying his little heart out. Every once in a while, Harry would kiss him and hold him closer. But did that happen (though it should have!)? No, it did not. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn one single fucking Knut! How sad is that? :(**

**Warning(s): SLASH! Fem-slash (it's only a possibility), swearing, a drama queen Draco, and a smirking Harry. Lots of Ginny-Bashing, because I hate that ginger! If you love Ginny, I really couldn't care less. It's your thoughts, and Ginny being a bitch is what I think...Deal with it *shrugs shoulders*...**

**Things you should aware of, which is sort of like Warning(s), but I don't give a flying fuck: Some people that died like Sirius, Remus, and Fred are still alive. I'll inform you guys more as I update!**

**IF SOMEBODY HERE DOES ****NOT**** LIKE ****SLASH****, AND ARE JUST HERE TO ****FLAME****, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO**** LEAVE****! The last thing I need is to read comments written by homophobic people...**

**I would like to thank my Beta Reader (even thought I've done it so many times already)**

**Sooo..THANK YOU ****CHICKIE434!**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_Article/Books/Dreams/Flashbacks...etc, etc..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:YAAAY! NOW WE HAVE RON/PADMA GOING ON! WOOOHOOO! I really like this couple, if you haven't noticed ;P**

**I'D LIKE TO THANK** **"**_**GaYhUsBaNdZzWiFfEyY" **_**FOR REVIEWING, AND BECAUSE THAT PERSON IS AWESOME! I LOVE READING YOUR COMMENTS!****  
><strong>**You are an AWESOME reviewer, and I really like to read what you think!****  
><strong>**You are my favourite reviewer on here! *smile***

* * *

><p><strong>ENJOY AND REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Previously<em>**

_Dear father,_  
><em>I'm shagging Harry Potter.<em>  
><em>Your son, Draco<em>

_"Nice."_

_"Like you could do any better, Po-Harry!"_

_"No...you know what? I can't. So let's just send this!"_

_"NO, POTTER! NOOOO!"_

_And so Hedwig, Harry's pet snow owl, flew away with that tiny letter tied to her leg._

_SLAP!_

* * *

><p><strong>~ : ~ Lucius' Point of View ~ : ~<strong>

Lucius Malfoy leaned back in his chair with a frustrated sigh. He glared at the high stacks of paper piled onto his large, handsome desk and cursed them to hell. Lately (soon after the war), the Malfoys had a lot of making up to do. Thankfully, none of them were arrested and sent to Azkaban thanks to one Harry Potter (who was a true pain in the arse, no matter what he did).  
>Also, after grudgingly giving away millions of Galleons, the Malfoys were still quite wealthy, but losing money was something nobody liked, especially this blond.<p>

"Darling?" rang the sweet, bell-like voice of his beautiful wife, Narcissa Malfoy.

He stared at her elegant body (and in a rather perverted way, people would say) as she made her way over to his desk. She was smiling brightly and holding a letter in one hand while the other brushed her blonde hair away from her face.

"What is it, love?" he asked and let her sit in front of him on his desk. Leaning back in his chair, he watched her open up the folded letter and begin to read with a slight blush on her cheeks, and eyes twinkling with mirth (for some odd reason).

"Dear father," she read out loud with a small smirk (which made her husband very concerned since it was most unusual). "I'm shagging Harry Potter. Your son, Draco."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

Groaning, the raven haired teen entered the Potions classroom with his two friends by his side. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Hermione send Blaise a little smile and a wink, much to his amusement. Ron, on the other hand, was scowling and shuffling through his bag for his homework as they walked.

When the bushy haired girl had left to take her seat beside her partner, Padma Patil, Harry looked over at his red haired friend.

"You didn't do the homework?" Harry asked with a slightly raised eyebrow. Ron's shoulders dropped and he shook his orange head.

"No. Why you asking?"

"No reason, mate. Come on, let's take our seats." As soon as the words left his mouth, Ron made his way over to his partner, Seamus Finnegan, with an awkward facial expression. The Irishman was currently snogging Dean Thomas (his new boyfriend) heavily and in a way that children should not be allowed to see.

Taking his seat beside his own partner, Harry grinned at the blond.

"Hey, Harry." Draco muttered under his breath. He was leaning over his homework, with furrowed brows. "Do you know if this is right?" He pointed at a line he had written, but Harry shook his head, still smiling so widely that it seemed as if his face would split in half.

"Sorry, never bothered with Potions," Harry answered. Draco shook his head and turned back to his homework.

"Then why are you smiling?"

"How'd your daddy take the news?"

"It's not daddy, Po-Harry, it's father."

"What's the difference?"

"The difference is that daddy sounds like something Ginerva Weasley would say to her father. Father, on the other hand-"

"Sounds like you're a snob, who raises his pinky finger when he drinks tea, has someone's wand shoved up his arse, sits stiffly like his behind hurts from hours and hours of rough and hot sex, and thinks he's so much better than everyone 'cause he has a bigger dick."

"Must you always bring sex into a conversation?"

"Yup."

"Ugh, Harry, don't make that sound again!"

"Oh, you mean when I pop the p at the end of yup?"

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Stop it!"

"Yup."

"POTTER! Stop making that sound!"

"Yup!"

...

"Yup!"

"Wha-what? I didn't even say anything!"

"But you were thinking it."

"HA! You forgot to say -"

"Yup!"

...

"You piss me off."

"Yup!"

By now, the whole class had turned around in their seats, and were watching the two in amusement. It was nice to see a change, and plus the class thought that Harry and Draco actually made quite a cute couple when it came down to it.

"Everyone," the class grew quiet as soon as the man's voice left his mouth. "In your seats, now. Twenty points from Gryffindor, Mister Finnegan."

With red ears, Ron watched Seamus untangle himself with difficulty from his boyfriend. The whole class was sitting in their seats, completely still and eyes down on their desks.

"Take out your textbooks, and turn to page five hundred and ninety-two."

The class quietly followed his instructions and soon everyone was reading quietly, and avoiding looking anywhere else but their books.

"As soon as you are done, you will-"

Knock, knock

The sound of someone knocking on the dungeon door cut the potions master off. Standing there awkwardly was a small, freckled first year shuffling his feet.

"Yes?" Snape asked.

"Headma - Headmaster Dumbledore told me to come here," he continued when the professor raised his eyebrows. "And get Draco Malfoy and H-Harry Potter."

The whole class was staring at the two now with curiosity, but Ron, who was just a few desks ahead of Harry grinned at him and mouthed the words 'What'd you do?'.

"Five points from Gryffindor."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**~ : ~ Draco's Point of View ~ : ~**

Draco was curious as to why the Headmaster of Hogwarts had sent that first year to fetch him. Sure, after sixth year when he had tried to kill the old man, Dumbledore had treated Draco differently and smiled at him whenever he entered the Great Hall. But he never really talked to the blond.  
>Behind him, Harry was unusually quiet, and Draco knew why.<p>

"Stop staring at my arse, Potter."

"But it's so hard not to."

"Try then." A brilliant blush bloomed at Draco's pale cheeks.

"You're blushing aren't you?"

"No."

"Is it just me, or do you blush way too much?"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to."

Draco didn't reply to Harry, and decided to ignore the raven haired teen hero instead of bickering with him like they always did.

Quietly, the two made their way to the office. As soon as they stepped in, Draco was shocked to find his parents sitting there along with Molly Weasley, Arthur Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin.

"Hiya, Harry!" Sirius waved rather childishly at Harry with a grin on his handsome face. "How ya doing?" He got up from his seat to give his messy haired godson a hug. Draco watched the ex-prisoner of Azkaban give him a light kiss on his forehead before delivering another loving kiss right on his lightening bolt shaped scar.

"I'm doing fine, Padfoot. How's life been with Moony? Anything interesting happen?" Harry stretched out the second to last word with a wink. Draco watched Sirius ruffle Harry's raven hair, and Remus blush to the roots of his hair while shaking his head.

"You two are just too much," the werewolf chuckled and got up to greet Harry as well. Meanwhile, Draco's own parents had gotten up with his mother's arms open waiting for a hug. Smiling a small smile, Draco embraced his mother and kissed her cheeks. His father on the hand, was staring at his son with curious and pissed eyes.

"Draco, sweetie, how have you been?" His mother let go of him and placed her hands on his shoulders at arms length.

"I've been fine, mother. How have you and father been?" he asked and stuttered. "Di-did you get m...my letter?"

"Yes," his father, Lucius, answered sharply with a glare evident on his handsome face. "Yes, we did, son. And we want you to explain. Now."

"No-now?" Draco squeaked and took a step back from his mother's arms. He looked over his shoulder and saw that his ex-professor, Black, and Harry were looking at them. He gestured for Harry to join him, and the raven did as he was told.

With Harry's arm wrapped around his slim waist, Draco kissed his cheek lightly, and tried to sound like a bloody Gryffindork.  
>"I'm dating Harry Potter."<p>

"Oh?" Lucius sneered at the hero and clenched his jaw.  
>Sirius was laughing like a buffoon with twinkling eyes.<p>

Remus Lupin was smiling at them sweetly, but you could see the questioning stare behind those warm, chocolate brown eyes.

Draco's mother, on the other hand, squealed lightly and looked like she was about to jump for joy, and was trying hard not to.

Dumbledore had his twinkling eyes on full force, which creeped the blond out.

"We need to talk, son."

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

**~ : ~ Ron's Point of View ~ : ~**

'What am I ever going to do with her?', Ron thought about his sister. He leaned back against the tree trunk and closed his eyes, rubbing them.

After Ginny had burst into his and Harry's room, Ron had gotten pretty pissed, and he had decided to pay closer attention to his baby sister. Apparently, he was too late. He found out that Ginny was spreading her legs for random people, as long as they paid her. Whether it was male or female, she didn't seem to care the least bit.

"Hi, Ron." Padma Patil had been walking past him when she stopped. Her books were clutched to her chest, as she smiled down at him. "What's up?"

"Oh..uh...nothin'," the red head mumbled and patted the grass area next to him for her to sit. As soon as she sat down, Ron could smell roses and rain...which was a strangely good combination, since he hated rainy weather.

"Oh," she said, and looked at him. "Have you done your Transfiguration homework, Ron? I'm already done, but if you need any help...I could help you...?" she asked hesitantly, biting her lip. Ron didn't hear anything, and instead stared at her face, looking like an idiot. He never realized how smooth her skin was. He liked the light brown colour of it, and he liked her bright smile...

"Ron?" Suddenly, her palm was waving in front of his face as she called his name. "Ron? Hello?" She giggled and started to snap her fingers in front of his face. Jumping out of his train of thought, and with red ears, he grinned at her and asked her to repeat what she had said.

"I said," she laughed. "If you need help with your Transfiguration homework, I can help if you want."

"Oh!" he said rather loudly, making her jump. Both of them stared at one another before bursting into laughter and smiles.

"So? What do you say?"

"Uh..sure!"

"Great," Padma smiled. "There's a Hogsmeade trip this weekend. You wanna do it then? I can't do it now, because I already have loads of work to do. And plus, there's also my sister, Parvati, and her friend, Lavender, trying to hunt me down so they can drown me in eyeliner and lipgloss."

"That sounds great, Padma! What time do you want to go?"

"I'll tell you that as soon as I find out when I won't be busy," she said and got up. "I gotta go. My friends are waiting for me."

And just like she had said, her fellow Ravenclaw friends were waving her over as they walked. Ron watched her jog towards them, and he smiled. Ron also liked her hair: black, silky, long, and wavy.

Even though he loved going to Hogsmeade for sweets and no work...he was looking forward to this.

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

"So..."

"So, what, Harry?"

"I'm bored."

"Then un-bore yourself."

"How? And by the way, un-bore is not a word."

"So?"

"So! Don't use it!"

"Why shouldn't I use it?"

"Harry?"

"Yes?"

"I'm getting tired of this."

"Getting tired of what?"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Shut up."

"I don't want to."

"Hold me."

"Ew, no!"

"Padma Patil is coming this way."

"Oh. Okay then."

...

"Stop groping my butt!"

"No."

"Harry! Stop it now! She's giggling and staring at us...Is she talking about Ron to that girl?"

"Where'd she go?"

"Behind the bookshelf."

"Then how the hell can you see her?"

"The shelves are empty, dumbass! I can see through the rectangular holes."

"Oh."

"Now get your hand off of my arse! It's embarrassing in public!"

"Then lets go somewhere more...private, hmmm?"

"You idiot! You said that out loud!"

"Oops?"

"Fuck you..."

"No. Fuck you."

"Pervert."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I sorta got lazy while writing it, so I apologize if it's week. I'm incredibly tired from the lack of sleep these past few days, and I've had a headache that just won't go away. It's a horrible week for me, as you see...<strong>

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS!****  
><strong>**And I can't believe I reached 55 REVIEWS from just 3 chapter!****  
><strong>**Goddammit, I am SO HAPPY! :D**

**I'd like to thank the following for reviewing the last chapter:**

**Ginger-White**

**Ya Soshla S Uma**

**Me**

**Laughing my butt off**

**xXNovemberRainXx**

**chocolaTTelover**

**GaYhUsBaNdZzWiFfEyY**_**(Oh my God :D You don't know how much I LOVE hearing from you! It always makes me smile, and feel all warm inside! *grin*)**_

**yesterdaz**

**Cheesy Jokes**

**this epic bitch**

**Daniella Raschilla**

**Red Snow Hands**

**Chocolate Roze**

**XForeverXXBrokenX**

**AwesomeSauceHufflepuffGirl**

**OliMaMiS**

**Ishouldhavebeenawitch**

**LIGHTNSHADOWS**

**Deanna Potter**

**Aekm14**

**SoulSearcher95**


	5. Author's Note

**A Message from XxHarry-DracoxX**

Sorry, but this story will be on pause for a while.  
>I might... <em>Just might<em> upload this Sunday for the next chapter, _but_ maybe not...

I have to deal with family issues currently, and I just can't find myself to come and write for _Artificial Love_

I don't want to pause this story, but I have to :(

Please, I hope you all understand!

**- XxHarry-DracoxX**

P.S. I'll probably start updating in September.  
>Next month -_-<p>

Sorry, once again!


	6. Redheads, Notes, and a Stranger

**Title: Artificial Love**

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Hermione/Blaise, Ron/Padma, Neville/Luna...**

**Summary: **_**I guess the only way to get rid of these girl is to date Malfoy**_**, Harry thought and brushed his hand against his blond potion partner's thigh/"Will you go out with me, Draco?"/"No, Potter!"/"Please?"/"Get lost! I'm not interested!"/ Ginny-Bashing. Review!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, than instead of that fight in **_**The Half Blood Prince**_**, Draco would be wrapped up in Harry's arms, crying his little heart out. Every once in a while, Harry would kiss him and hold him closer. But did that happen (though it should have!)? No, it did not. Therefor, I do not own Harry Potter and do not earn one single fucking Knut! How sad is that? :(**

**Warning(s): SLASH! Fem-slash (it's only a possibility), swearing, a drama queen Draco, and a smirking Harry.**** Lots of Ginny-Bashing, because I hate that ginger! ****If you love Ginny, I really couldn't care less. It's your thoughts, and Ginny being a bitch is what I think...Deal with it *shrugs shoulders*...**

**Things you should aware of, which is sort of like Warning(s), but I don't give a flying fuck: Some people that died like Sirius, Remus, and Fred are still alive. I'll inform you guys more as I update!**

**IF SOMEBODY HERE DOES ****NOT**** LIKE SLASH, AND ARE JUST HERE TO FLAME, THEN I ADVISE YOU TO ****LEAVE****! The last thing I need is to read comments written by homophobic people...**

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

_~Parseltongue~_

_Article/Books/Dreams/Flashbacks...etc, etc..._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I GOT A MAJOR CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK AND ALSO SOME OTHER WORK ISSUES! And sorry if this chapter is a little (a lot) shorter than what I usually write. **

* * *

><p><strong>READ AND REVIEW!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>:~:~:~:Ginny's Point of View:~:~:~:<strong>

The youngest Weasley was not happy. No, not at all. She was furious, in fact. Not at her greasy-haired Potions teacher, not at her older brother for calling their parents, not at her daddy for yelling at her, not at her mother for giving her that disappointed look, not mad at Hermione for being such an insufferable know-it-all, but mad at Draco _sodding_ Malfoy. You_ know_ - that bleach blond dumb-arse that stole her Harry away from her.

"Harry's not even gay!" she muttered under her breath. Ginny was sitting in her dorm with no one around. Her Transfiguration book was open in her lap as she flipped through the pages. She finally found the page that she was looking for,_ page 249_. The red-haired girl stared in confusion at the difficult words written.

She finally gave up two minutes later. "I don't get this. Why the _fuck _do we have to know such useless stuff? McGonagall's getting too old - she should be fired."

The next second, the book was thrown across the room and landed with a loud thud on the floor just a foot away from the window. She got up and walked towards the window, staring at the large, flawless moon. The view from her window was stunning.

Ginny paused in front of it, placed her elbows on the sill, and tucked her hands under her chin. Her brown eyes looked almost coal black, glittering, and if one stared into them, they could see the reflection of the moon. One small round ball of white in each eye, glowing magnificently.

"He's going to be mine." Ginny whispered to herself, letting her hand drop to her thigh. She pushed her skirt up, and let her finger trail up her thigh till it finally touched her lacy red panties. They were getting soaked, for she was beginning to think of Harry here with her. Her hero,_ touching_ her, whispering sweet words into her ears, catching her lips in searing kisses, holding her close against his body.

A breathy moan escaped her glossed lips and she mumbled a few words, "Harry...ah...mine..." she gasped, she could see this happening perfectly in her mind. The setting, the smell, _the taste of Harry's salty skin_, the sound of her Harry groaning above her on the bed.

Ginny pressed her back against the wall beside the window, slowly sliding to the floor as her knees gave out on her. The red head's underwear was now around her knees, her fingers teasing her body. Soon enough, they were completely off and she pushed a single finger inside herself.

Oh _yes_, the image was perfect in her mind. Harry would be above her, thrusting in and out, telling her how tight and hot she was. Groaning and squeezing her tight. The savior would then start dropping kisses on her neck, not missing an inch of un-kissed skin.

Ginny's body was tingling and she pressed another finger inside her hole, thrusting both in and out, finding that perfect rhythm that had her gasping for breath. Even though the air was cool against her skin, her body was sweating. The winds new found speed made some strands of her hair flutter around, some caught in her mouth, but she didn't do anything about them. She was too busy trying to catch her breath, though losing it almost immediately after she caught it.

A third finger almost made her lose her mind.

"Oh Merlin, Harry." she managed to say. Her head thrown back, she began to pump faster and harder till she reached her climax. Ginny's head was thrown even farther back, her lips open in a silent scream, her eyes squeezed shut tight. Her other hand clenched into a tight fist.

After a few minutes of gasping for air, Ginny finally opened her eyes. Her sight was fuzzy from the wet moisture in her eyes. So she rubbed at them till she could see properly, and boy was she glad she hadn't moved from that spot.  
>Sitting in front of her was her transfiguration book with a note dropped on top of it. She looked out the window, and sure enough there was an owl flying away, looking black in the night moonlight.<p>

She reread the note once again, biting her lip to keep herself from smiling, and hugging the thick paper to her chest.

_Bad week, it was, wasn't it, miss? I can make it better, you know. I can make it all better. If you want it to be that way, that is._  
><em>It's as simple as this: I help you, you help me.<em>  
><em>Meet me in the RoR if you think your dream is worth trouble.<em>  
><em>But it's guaranteed, I assure you. Think of your little hero and I'll think of mine.<em>  
><em>Join me. Don't reply. Just meet me. You have fifteen minutes.<em>

**,.:'Draco':.,.:'Malfoy':.,.:'Potter':.,**

The writer of the note leaned back against the headboard of the large king sized bed. The mystery person was smirking, knowing that Ginerva Weasley was going to come. After all, the dirty little bitch was desperate for her precious hero to sweep her up in his arms.

_Merlin, this is almost too easy_, the person thought. They closed their eyes, and didn't open them when they heard the sound of feet falling onto the hardwood floor. The bed dipped down, telling the person that she had arrived.

"I knew you'd come." the writer whispered and pulled the girl down for a chaste kiss. Ginerva dove right back in for another kiss, tangling up her legs with the mystery person's. Her hands clenched into the dark hair, tugging but stroking as well.

"A great start, am I right?"

The two smirked, kissing heatedly continuously.


	7. IMPORTANT!

*coughs uncomfortably*

. . . . .

*shuffles feet*

. . . . .

*Avoids eye contact with readers*

. . . . .

So, ah, um, h-hey! How's it going, everybody? Great? Great, then!

Okay, so maybe I should just cut to the chase...I'm putting _Artificial_ _Love_ on hold for probably...I don't know.  
>I've lost my inspiration, but I <strong>will<strong> finish this story one way or another. I've got the whole next chapter down, but I don't like it, and I won't upload it till I lose this stupid Writer's Block. And until I am satisfied with the way the chapter sounds.

In the meantime, I have been/am writing a bunch of other possible fanfictions. Their summaries and all.  
>How would you like to see the story ideas that I have so far?<br>If you said no, I'm showing it anyways :P

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Library Love<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry…. I'll write the other pairings while I update…**

**Full summary: **Harry reached for the book with a scowl placed on his face. Before his hand could reach it though, a pale pair of hands beat him to it. Harry brought his eyes up to see the owner of the hands and his heart stopped beating. NonMagic, Ginny!Bashing!****

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Trust My Love<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Pairing(s): Tom M. R./Harry**

**Full summary: While spending time at Riddle Manor during the summer break, Harry decides he doesn't want to leave his home and his lover. Before the last sunset of summer break, you can be assured that Hogwarts will be torn apart brick by brick. Trust My Love. AD!Bashing, DARK!Harry**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: I Won't Give Up<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Pairing(s): Neville/Harry**

**Full summary: After all the pain he went through for Neville, he wasn't gonna give up. Confession after confession, Neville was still refusing to believe him. Finally, being fed up with it, Harry leaned forward a bit and whispered to his mate, "I Won't Give Up.****" Veela!HP****, Mate!NL, SLASH!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Connected by a String of Hope<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance**

**Pairing(s): Severus/Harry**

**Full summary: **The war has finally come to end, and the students of Hogwarts are returning for an eight year. But none of them were prepared for finding soul mates. None of them were prepared for a different year. None of them were prepared for an escaped Death Eater with a few tricks up his/her sleeve. SNARRY!****

* * *

><p><strong>Title: The Malfoy-Potter Family<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: T**

**Genre(s): Romance/Family**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry**

**Full summary:** The Malfoy-Potter family drabbles. Includes the following: adorable kids, jealous spouses, a bunch of snogging, happy family moments, and the day the kids leave home to Hogwarts. Oh - and a rather tearful Draco at the last one. Slash! MPreg! Ginny!Bashing!****

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Last Friday Night<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Friendship**

**Pairing(s): Ron/Harry**

**Full summary: After a rather passionate night spent with his best friend, Harry finds himself pregnant with Ron's child. Now let's just see how Ron takes the news...But Harry wasn't expecting _that_ reaction. "So...your going to be the mother of my children?" Ron stared. "Um..._great_...?"**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: He Lost Himself<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s): Romance/Humor**

**Pairing(s): Draco/Harry**

**Full summary: It's Draco's last three months at Hogwarts High, and he's sick of being the smart, pretty boy who's looking for the 'one' in the front row of the class. For the upcoming three months, he wants to be known as the clever, sexy teen that likes to get laid. Non-Magic! DRARRY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Title: Describing Draco Malfoy<strong>

**Author: XxHarry-DracoxX**

**Rated: M**

**Genre(s):**

**Pairing(s): Fem!Harry/Draco**

**Full summary: Describing Draco Malfoy: on the outside, he's the most beautiful man you will ever see – but on the inside, he's a spiteful, cold man. Jamie Potter is out to change that. Fem!Harry/Draco**

* * *

><p>In a few minutes, I will have a voting poll thingy on my profile page, so go check it out and vote.<p>

It'll just list all the stories, and at the very end it'll say "All".

I will probably let you choose two stories to vote on.

If you want to chose more than two, PM me.

**- XxHarry-DracoxX**


End file.
